I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to artificial eyes and, more particularly, to an artificial doll eye.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of previously known artificial doll eyes which are attached to the head of a doll. Many of these previously known doll eyes are very inexpensive in construction and comprise little more than a circular disc attached to the doll head. The previously known doll eyes of this type, however, do not provide the realistic appearance of a human eye.
In certain types of dolls, for example, dolls that are purchased by doll collectors, it is highly desirable for the doll eye to have the appearance, as close as possible, to a human eye. Such dolls are treasured for their realism in human appearance. Moreover, as the dolls become more realistic in appearance, their overall value increases.
Previously, the doll eyes with the most realistic human appearance have been produced by blown glass. Such doll eyes, while having a realistic human appearance, are not only very expensive to purchase but are also in scarce supply and, thus, difficult to obtain.